Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing system, a job processing apparatus, a control method of the job processing apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-148064 displays, on an operation unit of the image forming apparatus, a list of print data pieces (bibliographic information) of an authenticated user among print data pieces stored (retained) in a hard disk drive (HDD). The image forming apparatus receives a print request to the print data selected by the user from the print data pieces displayed on the operation unit and executes print processing of the print data.
An image forming system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-348386 performs wireless communication between an external personal digital assistant (PDA) and a digital copying machine. The PDA issues an access request command to the digital copying machine and instructs the digital copying machine to access and print data on a world wide web (WWW) server.
A user in front of a job processing apparatus selects a job to be executed from among a plurality of jobs stored in the job processing apparatus via a screen of the job processing apparatus and instructs the job processing apparatus to execute the selected job. Thus, the job processing apparatus starts to execute the job selected by the user. In this case, the user keeps occupying the screen of the job processing apparatus until the job to be executed is found from among the plurality of jobs via the screen of the job processing apparatus. Therefore, another user cannot operate the screen of the job processing apparatus for a while.
On the other hand, a user who is apart from the job processing apparatus selects a job to be executed from among the plurality of jobs stored in the job processing apparatus via a screen of a mobile information terminal and instructs execution of the selected job. Thus, the job processing apparatus starts to execute the job selected by the user. In this case, the user is in a place away from the job processing apparatus when the execution of the job is started, so that a job execution result (for example, a print product) is left unattended on the job processing apparatus until the user comes to the front of the job processing apparatus. Therefore, until the user comes to the front of the job processing apparatus, the job execution result (for example, the print product) left on the job processing apparatus may be viewed by another user.
When a job to be executed is searched from among a plurality of jobs and executed, it is desirable that a screen of a job processing apparatus is not kept occupied by a user, and a job execution result (for example, a print product) is not left unattended on the job processing apparatus.